1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to protective strip structure for vehicles, and particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular protective strip apparatus wherein the same is arranged for selective locking to a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles are subject to damage due to inadvertent impact in parking lot situations and the like, wherein the instant invention is arranged to provide a selectively securable locking strip structure to prevent such unnecessary and avoidable damage resulting in associated economic loss of time and material.
Prior art structure has been utilized to permit securement of protective strips to side panels of a vehicle and are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,697 to McGlone, et al. utilizing magnetic strips arranged for positioning to a metallic vehicular body structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,134 to Shaff utilizes strip members of resilient material including magnets for securement of the material to the vehicular body.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,008 to Falco sets forth a locking body molding structure utilizing suction cup members for adherence of the organization to a body of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,734,765 to Henderson, et al. sets forth a protective strip with further examples of suction cups for securement of the strip to an associated vehicular body.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved vehicular protective strip apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.